Puppy Love
by The-Original-Scotland
Summary: When a certain angel has a hand in making Feliciano a dog boy, how will his brother reacted to this change?   Itacest lemon for there birthday


Hah, first story on here, and it's a lemon! 8D Err well I wanted to write something for Italy and Romano's birthday, annnd I came up with this. Oh, this is also lightly based off of RPs me and some friends do on MSN.

_I do not own hetalia, Feliciano, or Lovino. If I did, this would most likely happen in the manga or anime~ 3_

* * *

After visiting Ludwig and Kiku for the day, Feliciano decided to head home. But instead of taking the short way home he decided to take the long way. Humming a quiet tune as he walked down the block he caught a glimpse of blond hair. "Ve~ I wonder what that was..." He mused to himself as he glanced around the area.

_Nothing._

No one was around; 'less you count the people in a nearby bar. Figuring it was a passer-by Feliciano continued his walk home. Unknowing to the little Italian, a certain drunken angel was fluttering overhead.

"Hehehe, Maybe I should test my... Er... Magic! Yes, magic on that guy there. H-He looks like an easy target!" The angel slurred in his drunken state.

It was Britanian Angel; Better known as Arthur.

Having set his eyes on Feliciano, Arthur took out his star wand and with a small grin he waved his wand at the Italian. Feliciano, not noticing the angel over head was struck by a green powder, that seem to come out of nowhere. "Eh? W-Whats going on?" He cried as he started to feel sleepy.

Quickly moving away from the strange powder he hurried off home, Sleep still nipping at his heels. Arthur snickered as he watched Feliciano flee, but it did not last long. In his drunken state he went flying into a billboard.

When Feliciano got home that night, he quickly fell asleep on the couch. His sleep was dreamless and the morning seemed to have come quickly. As the light filtered though the curtains and into the room Feliciano opened his eyes and let out a soft yawn. Still in his groggy state of mind he managed to pull himself off the couch and head to his room to change his clothes.

"Ve... I wonder if Lovino is gonna stop by today..." He mused to himself.

Walking down the hall he passed by the very large hall mirror. The mirror was about five by three; a standard floor mirror. Feliciano glanced at the mirror as he walked passed, and stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw shocked him enough just to stare at the reflection.

Feliciano had fluffy chestnut dog ears on each side of his head, and also a fluffy dog tail to go along with it. They were a darker brown then his auburn colored hair.

Hesitantly he puts a hand to lightly touch the new appendages on his head. They were very soft to the touch, just like real puppy ears and even twitch slightly with each pat. The tail; even though it was soft, made Feliciano wince and slightly shiver...

The tail, when touched, had the same affect as when his hair curl was pulled.

"Ah, T-That's not good!" He whined. He hoped he was just dreaming this whole time and would wake up soon, but when he touched his tail again to see, he gasped sharply.

_Yup, this was all real._

"Oh, what do I do now? I-I can't call Ludwig, he probably won't believe me, and Kiku might just brush me off!" Feliciano started to pace back and forth. He needed to call someone for help about this, but who? That's when an idea dawned on him, a slightly cheery smile spread across his face. "Ve! I know, I can call my fratello Lovino to help me!" And with that he ran off down the hall to the phone.

Lovino sighed with a scowl as he walked up to the door of his brother's house. Damn it, this had better be important. He had better things to do than come running to his cry baby of a twin. "Well... I guess the dumb-ass did sound actually worried..." Lovino told himself as he rang the doorbell.

Feliciano ran to the door and opened it slowly, only peaking out slightly to hide the puppy ears. "I'm glad you got here so quickly, Lovi... I-I really need your help." The younger Italian said, worry evident in his voice.

Lovino quirked a brow at this as he stepped inside. This didn't sound like his usual overly-happy and oblivious twin.

Something had to be wrong. "Whatever, this had better be important damn it!" Feliciano closed the door behind him and stood with his back leaning against it. Lovino let out a irritated sigh "So why the hell did I need to come over here so quickly? Did something happ-..."

The older Italian turned around and went dead silent as he saw his younger twin standing there with dog ears and a tail, a pleading look written all over his face. "Lovi... Help?" Was the only small replay from the younger twin. Lovi blushed lightly.

_He looked simply adorable._

"W-What... H-How.." Lovino tried desperately to find the words, and to make sense the situation. But sadly to no avail.

Feliciano looked at his brother's disbelieving face, and frowned. "Loviiii, What do we do? I-I can't stay like this!" he whined again, amber eyes having a tinge of tears in them.

Lovino bit his lip. There had to be something to switch his brother back to normal... But... Why change him back so soon? Maybe he could have some fun with this first. The older twin smirked slightly which confused the younger and made him tilt his head cutely to one side. "Eh...Lovi, W-Whats with that look?" Feli asked, more confused now then worried.

"So how long have you been like this, Feli?" He asked bluntly, eyes trailing over his twins features. Amber eyes, soft and gentle face, soft, gentle lip, slender body, and of course the fluffy ears and tail that added on to the cuteness. Feliciano didn't take note on his brother's more-then-family-affection gaze, and tapped his chin in thought.

"Uh... I woke up like this, this morning. I-I'm really worried." He replied, Lovino now walking in circles around him. "Lovi...? What are you doing?" The older twin just nodded, and lightly touched the puppy ears. They twitched on Feli's head causing him to lightly blush.

"It's kinda cute actually..." Another touch, but this time it brushed against his tail. A dark, crimson blush rushed to Feli's cheeks as he took in a sharp gasp of air.

"L-Lovi, D-Don't touch t-that...! I-It's sensitive... L-Like our hair curls..." The younger italian shuddered. Lovino smirked, oh he was going to have fun with this. "Eh, L-Lovi?" Feli squeaked, making eye contact with a pair of matching amber eyes. But this pair had a tint of lust and passion within them.

"...Feliciano."

Without warning Lovino pulled Feliciano over to him, connecting them in a rough but passionate kiss.

Wide eyes looked at the older twin, shocked at what was going on. But without realizing Feliciano kissed back. Lovino lightly bit Feliciano's lip, begging for entrance into his sweet mouth. Feliciano hesitantly did so, letting his twin's tongue slip into his mouth. The younger Italian wrapped his arms loosely around his twin's neck; bringing him closer.

Fighting for dominance didn't last too long, Lovino won of coarse and he explored every inch of his twin's mouth. Which earned him a muffled moan. Finally pulling away from each other, a thin string of saliva connected there lips still and slowly broke away.

Feliciano's eyes were slightly clouded over and soft, pink bruised lips still parted slightly. The adorable dazed look Feli had was almost too much for Lovi to bare.

_He just have to have him._

Lovino took his twin brother's hand and led him down the hall, quickly heading to Feliciano's bedroom. Entering the room; once again he claimed Feliciano's lips in a loving- yet possessive kiss as their way over to the bed. Lovino pulled off his brothers shirt, tossing it somewhere on the other end of the room. Fingertips glided against soft, smooth skin.

Feliciano softly mewled "A-Ah... L-Lovino..." he breath out with Lovi hovering over him on the bed. Lovino leaned close to his ear, licking it in a teasing manner. Feliciano moaned again as his sensitive hair curl was tugged, then also licked by Lovi.

Sounds of panting and moans quickly filled the room; Lovino trailed down hot kisses and licks from Feli's neck and collarbone down to his chest. Quickly taking a hardened pink nub in between his teeth; nipping and licking at it as he fondled the other one. A delicious moan passed Feli's lips as his back arched off the bed.

"Nggh... L-Lovi...per favore…" Feliciano begged with half lidded eyes. Lovino looked up at his twin with the same eyes, a small smile made it to his lips.

_He was so cute when he begged._

"Patience... Mio cane carino." He replied; moving his hips against the twin under him; which made them both groan from the friction. Lovino pulled off his shirt and threw it somewhere by Feli's; and continued his teasing of the younger sibling.

He licked farther down, making his way to his Twin's pants. Easily sliding them off his waist and letting them hit the floor. Feli blushed deeply has his arousal was released from the confines of his clothes. Lovino smirked as he used his hands at first to work on his brother, stroking him and teasing the tip with skill.

Maybe he did lean a thing or two on his own... Well, with a little bit of help from the tomato bastard.  
Feliciano withered and mewled under his brother's teasing touch, moving his hips upwards in time with Lovi's hand. "Your so adorable Feli..." He said and leaned down; giving his twin's tip and long lewd lick that nearly made Feli lose his head completely.

"H-Haah...P-Please...!" Came the needy cry from the younger italian; Another lick made him gasp and nearly cry out again.

Clawing at the sheets as Lovino- much to his twin's pleasure, finally took him into his mouth. He teased feli by only taking him inch by gradual inch, and and sliding his tongue along his length. As much as he wanted more, wanted to go further into such a warm and intoxicating place, his brother pined his hips down on the bed.

_Damn it._

More needy cries and groans of sweet satisfaction filled the air as Feli practically thrashed in his brothers grasp. His moans increasing in volume by the second; fingers in-tangled in dark auburn hair. "A-Ahhn I-I C-Can't...!" So close... So close, He could feel the burning coil in his stomach tightens every time his twin would take more of him in his mouth.

_'Say it. I want you to say my name... Scream it, so that everyone could hear.'_A small hum was all it took.

"A-AHHH~ L-LOVIII~" crying out as ecstasy over took him, Feli panted hotly as his head was thrown back releasing in the older twins mouth.

Gladly swallowing his twin's essence, and licking his lips off afterward; which of course made the latter shiver under him. Lovino straddling his brother's waist, capturing his lips once again. It seems his own needs were getting more and more needy.

Feli; still dazed slightly from his own high, quickly and clumsily slipped off his brothers pants. Letting them fall with the rest of there clothes that were scattered around the room.

Both fully undressed, feli pulled his brother into a kiss. Nipping lightly at his bottom lip before he withdrew he looked up at him, "Fratello... per favore, C-Che voglio..."

Lovino cupped his brother's face gently, his fingertips tracing soft lips. "Tell me what you want Feli..." Feli held onto the hand that held his face affectionately, bringing the fingertips of his twin to his mouth. Sucking on them lightly he moved away after they were coated well with his saliva. He layed back against the pillows with his legs at each side of him.

"...I want... You." Feli replied fervently which made Lovi tint a slight pink.

He complied to what his twin asked for; swiftly grabbing Feli's wrists and holding them above his head with one hand, while the other slowly eased a slick finger inside his entrence.

A whimper escaped Feli's lips, his body tencing up slightly as tears weld up in his eyes. A shudder and a soft moan ripped from his mouth as the older twin slipped in another slick finger.

"Dio mio~ L-Lovi A-Ahh, D-Do i-it n-ahn now...!" he whined, shutting his eyes tightly as lights spun and danced across them.

"Just wait a little longer, I-I don't want to end up hurting you idiota..." A third digit slipped in, stretching out the tight entrance. Feli arched his back off the bed, a low breathless moan bubbled from his mouth.

Panting and rocking in time with the other's fingers, Feli pleaded and begged for more.

_Just what Lovi was hoping for._

Loosing his hold on his twin's wrists Lovino held onto his waist and positioned himself at Feli's opening. "I'm... I'm going in ok.." He warned, planting light kisses on Feli's cheeks and lips.

The younger nodded, a smile making it to his face as he whispered a soft "Ti amo" as Lovi slid himself inside.

Cries of pent up ecstasy and groans for more filled the hot afternoon air. Everything around them seem to disapear as they only thought about eachother and nothing else.

Holding onto Lovi's shoulders tightly as he met with each of his thrusts, Feli buried his face in the crook of the other's neck. "H-Haah, L-Lovino~ I-I want... Nggh~ per favore dammi un bacio~" I want you to kiss me...

A small smile made it to Lovi's face, "A-Ah, so needy and wanting you are mio cane carino..." He teased, pulling Feli into a kiss, making the pace much faster and going deeper.

Finally as they broke away, both of them cried out the others name as they both reached there peek almost at an instant. Spilling inside his twin, Lovi pulled away before collapsing beside him on the bed.

Feliciano whimpered at the lost of warmth but quickly snuggled up to his twin; the other wrapping his arms around the younger's waist.

"...Ti amo, Lovino" Feli managed to whisper as sleep started to take over.

Lovino smiled and kissed Feli tenderly, muttering a simple "Ti amo toppo... Fratello" before he drifted off along with him.

* * *

Woow, This was a pretty crappy ending... Im sooo sorry. Hopefully my next story will be MUCH better then this. Untill then, Ciao~!

K-Chan


End file.
